


Son dưỡng

by Cloudflyflyfly



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudflyflyfly/pseuds/Cloudflyflyfly
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Son dưỡng

Harry mới được tặng một thỏi son dưỡng trong một lần mua đồ trúng thưởng. Vì dù sao cũng có sẵn, lại còn không có màu, anh thấy việc dùng nó chẳng có vấn đề gì hết. 

Nhưng Draco thì không thấy vậy. Ngay trong giây phút hai người đứng gần nhau, cậu đã nhận ra sự hiện diện của nó trong vô thức.

"Ái chà môi trông mềm ghê, lại còn thơm nữa."

Đó là suy nghĩ của Draco trong lúc nhìn chằm chằm vào môi Harry, thậm chí cậu còn lấy tay sờ một cái.

Harry bất ngờ bị chạm nhẹ vào môi, anh sửng sốt hỏi:

"Draco?"

Draco hơi xấu hổ, nhưng ngón tay còn miết thêm một cái mới rút về. Cậu không nhìn đôi môi Harry nữa mà quay đi, bịa ra một lời giải thích.

"Trên môi anh có dính gì đó."

Harry không nghi ngờ gì, chỉ chạm khẽ lên môi mình, không chú ý tới Draco dùng ngón tay vừa rồi tự xoa lên môi cậu mấy vòng.

.

Buổi sáng thức dậy, Draco vừa mở mắt đã thấy cặp môi mềm mại của Harry. Cậu nhìn một lúc, không nhịn được mà rướn người chạm khẽ.

Ấm, mềm, thơm.

Đúng lúc này, Harry hơi nhíu mày, có vẻ sắp tỉnh dậy.

Draco giật bắn, lập tức lui lại về sau, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực như thể muốn nhảy bổ ra ngoài.

May mắn là Harry chưa tỉnh hẳn, anh mơ màng chào buổi sáng với Draco.

Draco nhìn cặp môi mấp máy kia, tự dặn lòng phải bình tĩnh, đừng chú ý đến nó nữa. Nhưng sự thật chứng minh, đó là điều không thể.

Càng ngày, Draco càng mất tự chủ khi nhìn thấy môi của Harry. Có lúc cậu sẽ nhìn nó chăm chú, hoặc là liếc qua rồi lại suy nghĩ xa xăm. Mỗi khi Harry nói chuyện với cậu, tất cả những gì cậu cảm nhận được là hình ảnh đôi môi kia chuyển động khép mở.

Ngay cả Harry cũng nhận ra sự kì lạ của Draco. Mỗi lần anh nói chuyện, cậu sẽ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt anh. Nhiều lúc cậu còn thẫn thờ ngồi co trên ghế sô pha, không biết đang suy tính điều gì. Mỗi khi anh đến gần hơn, cậu sẽ giật mình rồi quay đi chỗ khác.

Thật sự thì Draco chỉ nghĩ: "Tại sao môi Harry trông mềm thế nhỉ?"

Trong khi đó, Harry nghĩ: "Cậu ta đang giấu mình điều gì nhỉ?"

. 

Draco thấy gan của mình đang phình ra theo mỗi ngày. Mỗi đêm và rạng sáng, cậu sẽ chờ cho Harry ngủ, rồi sau đó, nằm ngắm nhìn môi của anh. 

Cậu chạm vào môi mình, rồi lại chạm vào môi anh. Chúng đều mềm, nhưng đôi môi của Harry dường như có ma lực hơn. Chúng cứ hút cậu vào, khiến cậu không kiềm lòng được mà sờ soạng thêm. Thậm chí, cậu còn ép môi mình vào môi của anh, để cảm nhận được xúc cảm kì diệu và mùi thơm ngọt ngào.

Sau đó, cậu mới chịu kéo chăn lên đi ngủ.

.

Dạo này Harry ngủ rất ngon, tâm trạng mỗi sáng cũng tốt. Anh phát hiện mỗi lần tỉnh dậy, Draco đã nằm sẵn ở bên cạnh mà nhìn anh chăm chú, điều này khiến anh rất vui. Nhưng mỗi lần anh định ôm cậu vào lòng, Draco đã nhanh nhẹn trèo xuống giường và lẩn đi mất, bỏ lại anh mơ màng khó hiểu trong đống chăn đệm hỗn độn.

.

Hôm nay là một ngày tăng ca của Harry, anh về nhà rất muộn, nhưng không ngờ Draco vẫn đang chờ mình ở phòng khách. Draco ngồi co trong bộ quần áo ngủ, trên tay là một quyển tạp chí đã đọc được hơn nửa.

"Chào buổi đêm. Ăn chưa?"

Harry cởi chiếc khăn quàng dính tuyết, gật đầu. Anh ngồi xuống tháo giày, đồng thời nói với Draco.

"Em đi ngủ trước đi, anh đi tắm rồi cũng sẽ ngủ ngay."

Draco giả đò như không nghe thấy, tiếp tục lật quyển tạp chí.

Harry hết cách, chỉ có thể tắm nhanh trong vòng năm phút, sau đó kéo người vào phòng ngủ. Anh thả mình xuống giường, thở dài thỏa mãn.

Draco nằm bên cạnh, hỏi nhỏ.

"Mệt không?"

Harry ừm nhẹ một tiếng, vừa quay sang đã thấy đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh của Draco, dường như thấy chúng nó nói rằng: mệt thì mau mau đi ngủ đi!

Hai mắt của anh díu lại, thật sự cả người rã rời. Anh cầm lấy tay của Draco ở dưới chăn, cảm nhận hơi ấm người bên cạnh tỏa ra. Anh khẽ thì thầm mấy tiếng:

"Chúc ngủ ngon."

Draco cười, nắm lại tay anh thật chặt.

"Ngủ ngon."

Tuy vậy, Harry lại không thể lập tức đi vào giấc ngủ. Anh nằm đó, nhắm mắt, trong đầu toàn là các công việc vừa được giao xuống, chúng cứ quay đều khiến đầu óc anh càng lúc càng tỉnh táo. Sau đó, anh lại nghe tiếng thở đều đều của người yêu mình, cả mùi sữa tắm thơm mát cũng quấn quýt quanh đầu mũi khiến người ta suy nghĩ miên man. Đến tận một lúc lâu sau, anh tự thấy buồn bực về bản thân, thay vì ngủ, anh tỉnh như sáo.

Bỗng chợt anh thấy bên người khẽ động.

Draco mở mắt, thấy dáng vẻ đã ngủ của Harry. Cậu theo thói quen đưa tay lên miết đôi môi của anh, cảm thấy hết sức thỏa mãn.

Harry rất thức thời mà nằm im giả chết, để mặc cho đầu ngón tay kia tùy ý quét qua quét lại trên môi mình. Thậm chí, anh còn cố tình hơi hé miệng cho đầu ngón tay kia dễ dàng hoạt động sâu hơn. Nhưng có vẻ chủ nhân ngón tay kia không có ý định như vậy, ngay khoảnh khắc ngón tay kia bị ngậm vào, cậu ta đã rút nó lại.

Harry tiếc nuối, anh định mở mắt trêu chọc Draco một phen, không ngờ lúc này, cậu lại tự đưa môi mình đến.

Draco cảm thấy ngón tay mình chạm phải nơi ướt át, lập tức giật mình rút lại. Nhưng sau đó, cậu thấy Harry vẫn nằm hít thở đều đều, khuôn miệng còn hơi hé ra. Tự bơm cho mình dũng khí, cậu rướn người lên để chạm vào đôi môi kia.

Rất nhanh, rất nhẹ, như chuồn chuồn lướt qua mặt nước.

Đến lúc lui lại, cậu chợt thấy đôi mắt đầy ý cười của Harry. Mặt cậu ngay lập tức đỏ bừng lên, khiến anh cười càng vui vẻ. Draco muốn lui về sau, nhưng tay vẫn bị Harry nắm chặt, anh nhào tới hôn một cái "chóc" trên môi cậu.

Draco yếu ớt phản kháng.

"Này này..."

Harry kéo cậu lại, vòng tay ôm chặt, cũng không nói gì nhiều.

"Thích nghịch môi anh à?"

Draco rầu rĩ chối không nhận, nhưng ở chung đã lâu, anh thừa biết cái trạng thái này của cậu là cam chịu vì không thể biện bạch gì. Harry hôn thêm mấy cái nữa, đến khi Draco không chịu được mà đẩy anh ra.

"Đừng có mà được đằng chân lân đằng đầu nhá!"

"Không phải em thích à?"

Harry hỏi lại.

Một lúc sau, Draco mới trả lời như tiếng muỗi kêu.

"Em chỉ tò mò môi anh có vẻ khác bình thường thôi... Ai mà thích dăm ba thứ..."

Harry nghĩ một lát, sau đó mới lấy từ đầu giường một thỏi son dưỡng bé bé ra.

"Ý em là cái này à?"

Draco nhìn nó một lúc lâu, sau đó mới hỏi:

"Anh dùng cái này à? Thật luôn?"

Harry sờ sờ mũi, hơi ngượng ngùng.

"Ừ thì trúng thưởng. Chất lượng cũng khá được, em có muốn thử không?"

Draco nhìn môi Harry rồi lại nhìn thỏi son dưỡng, sau đó giả vờ như không thích lắm, chê một lúc rồi mới tỏ vẻ sẽ miễn cưỡng dùng thử. Cậu xòe tay ra, trên mặt không giấu được sự hứng khởi.

Harry chậm rãi mở nó ra, bôi lên môi mình. 

Draco khó hiểu nghiêng đầu.

"Cho em xin?"

Harry cười, giấu thỏi son dưỡng ra sau lưng, chỉ vào môi mình.

"Đây là của anh, anh chỉ cho em lấy từ chỗ này thôi."


End file.
